Changes
by Lollipop Thief
Summary: Summer holiday's here! Even the PPGs is excited! But Buttercup just said a math word: Sum. Oh no! Is this a bad sign to their soon-coming future? Review, review! Please and thank you! Some characters are so OOC, I apologize!
1. Chapter 1

As the hand struck the last minute of the hour,

The bell of wonder rang and unleashed its (surprisingly) empowering effect on the drowsy teens.

"Okay, class! As we all said about safety earlier this morning, don't rush while walking down the stairs now, we should all --- Oh my!" Miss Keane, Townsville's sweetest high school teacher gasped. Everyone had already stood up from their seats and were rushing out of the class, and to exeggerate the matter, they were _desperate_. It was a matter of seconds (yes, don't we all when the school dismisses!) the stampede left the class which was now occupied solitarily by that one lady. "...Well I suppose they have a good excuse for today." Miss Keane giggled to herself silently. "After all, tomorrow _is_ the first day of summer holiday." She looked at the clock hung above the chalkboard and mumbled. "I wonder what I can do this holiday..."

_Hm... Maybe I can call Professor Utonium and he can have a nice conversation with me on the phone, and maybe... even a drink or two! Our last chat about his newest invention was interesting but never finished... Hm..... Okay! It's settled then!_

And with that final conclusion, the teacher happily made her way out of the class, leaving it empty and quiet for a good many weeks...

----------

Stretching across the buildings and cars in Townsville itself,

Stripes of pink, blue and green zipped passed across the town, accompanied by giggles and laughs. Citizens who saw and heard the scene smiled. "Those girls are always so excited when the holidays start... Sweet angels!"

Blossom, the bossy none-the-less way-too-efficient member, heard the last statement and rolled her eyes inwardly.

_Yeah... Wait 'till they see us at home!_

She smirked. Oh, it was fun the last time they had a pillow fight. How many pillows did they tear? Now was it 3... No, Professor gave them another 3 that night. And another 3.... And then another 3.... (aren't we glad he had so many spares?) Hm...

"That makes 12!" She exclaimed loudly.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew at a slower speed. Looking at their redhead sister, they asked from different persons the same question: "What??"

"Oh, nothing. I was counting how many pillows we have torn the last time we pillow-fought!"

Bubbles counted with her fingers (if she had any). "1... 2... 3... 5.... 6... 11... 10!"

Buttercup muttered almost-inaudibly to herself. "I wonder why people invented _math_. The 3 of us summing together can't even count how --- _Wait._ Did I just use the word 'sum'?! ..._Blech!!_"

_I just freaking said a mathematical word!!_

That was a _bad_ sign, she just knew it! This holiday is going to be one of the worsts she had experienced. She oh-so-frantically wanted to pray for good luck; her Blanky (that lucky green blanket of hers that she's totally _obssessed_ with) would have to do it, but it was all the way back home... So she tried having her fingers crossed...

...If only she had fingers.

----------

Back home,

"Girls, what would you like for dinner today?" The fatherly professor poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at the just-arrived-from-school girls.

"Pancakes!" A red bag ditched to a corner of the living room.

"Cookies!" A blue bag followed.

"Peanut butter and jelly!" A green bag thrown and landed on top of the two aforementioned bags.

The squashed-bags' owners grimly stared at the green-bag's owner.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing."

Bubbles walked into the kitchen, joining Professor into making their breakfast-for-dinner.

Blossom just shrugged and turned on the TV, switching the channel to 'HBO'.

The green-eyed girl blinked a few times to herself and unhappily muttered. "What the heck was all the frowny-frowny look for? Sheesh!"

----------

Meanwhile in the tidy o' Kitchen of the Utonium's,

"Oh, Bubbles. You don't have to help me in the kitchen now. Why don't you go join your sisters in the living room?" He could hear Buttercup laughing hysterically like a madman, hearing the computer speakers going "Level Complete!". He assumed she's at the very last level now. Whatever the name of the boss was... Heydra... Dendra... Nevermind that.

"It's okay, Professor!" Bubbles replied in her usual chippy tone. "It's nice to see how you bake cookies!" She was trying to learn how to bake sweetbreads for herself this summer, and maybe she'll have the opportunity this year afterall! Professor did say he's planning to go to Bali island to have a break; he truly deserved it after getting cooped up in his lab for so many weeks, working on that new invention of his. Besides, she had always liked spending time with her father.

"That's so nice of you, Bubbles." He sincerely meant it. Bubbles smiled sweetly and went to the shelf to fetch the chocolate chips for him.

Bubbles had always been Professor Utonium's favorite among the three, his secret favor. Of course, he's fair to all of them, it was very important not be be unfair as a parent, he understood how it feels to be treated that way, first person experience, in addition that he's a role model to teaching them _justice_! ...Back to the girls! The reason why Bubbles was closer to him was very simple: She was more willing to spend time with him. Sure, he could be very boring and conventional, especially when it comes to their bedtime, but he was trying, and still is, to be a better father. Always, everyday. And it seemed that only Bubbles could understand his efforts.

Not very long later, dinner was served (the advantages of having daughters possessing superpowers in the house!). Blossom poured maple syrup on her pancakes while Buttercup munched on her PB&J and Bubbles dunked her chocolate-chip cookies in her glass of milk. Professor read the newspapers while having his Cup o' Coffee; he needed energy supplied tonight to continue his work on his newest invention, 'Lie Detector'. The outcome seemed to go towards the positive side!

"Professor, I'm going to stay overnight at Mitch's later tonight." Out of the blue, Buttercup spoke at a surprisingly cool manner.

Coffee spilled from a man's mouth, staining the table. "Cough, cough! _What?!_" He was close to shouting.

"Professor, can you not yell? There's no big deal, you know." Buttercup gave him a you-are-annoying-me look. Puberty, the culprit to why teenagers nowaways turn ruder than they were and the impulsive urges to do forbidden things. And dear Buttercup was striking towards it.

Professor waved his hands in the air. "Buttercup! You just told me you're going to stay _overnight_ at a boy's place!" Is it him being overly traditional-minded, or has Buttercup grown into an _exceedingly_ open-minded teen?! And who is this "Mitch"? That's a boy obviously... But that name sounds... familiar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:** Professor waved his hands in the air. "Buttercup! You just told me you're going to stay _overnight_ at a boy's place!" Is it him being overly traditional-minded, or has Buttercup grown into an _exceedingly_ open-minded teen?! And who is this "Mitch"? That's a boy obviously... But that name sounds... familiar!

----------

At the same time in Townsville,

A brunette boy sneezed and rubbed his nose. Wrinkling his forehead while sniffling, he murmured: "Shit, someone's trash talking about me behind my back!" He dismissed the matter when his phone rang.

----------

Back at the girls' home,

"Mitch and I will be fine. Come on, Professor! I'm 15! The last time we ever had a sleepover was so many years ago! Even Mojo was there! Remember?"

Blossom and Bubbles blanched at the memory. Professor rolled his eyes, inwardly of course.

Yeah, whose mind wouldn't be scarred by that event? Mojo was... Ugh. Blossom shook her head slightly while Bubbles face turned green, then blue... then purple...

_Mojo Jojo was wearing a girl's clothes that night! And we even played tag with him! And... He slept in the same room as us!! Eeek!!_

Bubbles chugged the milk down her throat vigorously.

Professor ignored the weird reactions from Blossom and Bubbles then continued his profuse disagreement: "Buttercup, no."

"You're being overprotective!" Protests, protests. Rejections just come along with protests!

"Buttercup! I said 'no'."

That's it! She's using her final weapon, _big time_! Inhaling, Buttercup closed her eyes and reopened them, and... and... they sparkled with so much... _glitter_. "_Dad! Please~!_"

...

She had done it. It was that one word Professor had a soft spot in. That powerful, magnificent word. That word he had _always_ wanted to hear from Buttercup (not that she hates him, because she doesn't), the tomboy in the family, the hard-headed, stubborn one. That rare, rare, _rare_ word his ears could hear from his girls!

There was a deep, prolonged sigh let out from Professor.

Blossom and Bubbles went back to eating, the former knowing the forseeable conclusion of the 'argument', the latter bored of the little quarrel between her two intense-looking father and sister.

"Okay, Buttercup. But! Promise me you will take good care of yourself." He wagged his index finger back and forth.

If possible, Buttercup _would've_ squealed gladly. But this is Buttercup we're talking! Not cool to squeal like a fangirl. At least in Buttercup's opinion.

"Thanks Professor!!" The Buttercup hugged Professor and wolfed down the last bit of her sandwich.

The two audience acted as if nothing has ever happened; it was quite usual that Buttercup would _whine_ when Professor rejected her pleas since the recent years. However, Blossom did seem a little bugged by the 'Nyum nyum nyum!! Aghn aghn aghn!!'s made by Buttercup munching and swallowing her food at that little minute.

Really, who would make so much noise eating half a handful of sandwich??

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you guys think? Is it okay? My english isn't nice and polished, I know. It's considered_

_moderate, I think. I made some people OOC in the later chapters. Sad, but that's how I hope_

_things would go. I mean, I want the story to focus on a certain subject but then... oh well,_

_enough said! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive critisms are always_

_welcomed. You'll only amuse me if you flame without thoughts. ~Akiha Fuusen 23.1o.2oo9_


End file.
